bff
by AwesomeMaya
Summary: Mark was a simple teen who was a huge Nya fan he wakes up one morning on the destiny's bounty as Nya dog he has to found out what he's doing there
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey awesomemaya here again this is a little something I thought of while laying in bed one morning enjoy

Once there was this teen named Mark he was such a fan of Nya he had Nya merchandise and everything he was doing his homework using his Nya pencil it took him thirty minutes to do his homework his mom called him for dinner he used his Nya plate he was getting ready for bed he put on his Nya pajamas "goodnight"! he said to his mom and sister he went to sleep he woke up the next morning he was on the floor he looked around "I'm color blind"! he yelled "mom I'm color blind"! he panicked he only heard barking he stood up "I feel so much shorter and this isn't my house" he said he looked down at his feet "paws"! he yelled he walked over to the mirror Nya had in her room "I'm a dog"! he yelled in surprise "ok what is going on this looks like the destiny's bounty but there's no way" he said then the door opened "Mark there you are" Nya said "Nya hi I'm your biggest fan can I have an autograph" he barked "oh yea she can't understand me" he said sadly "come on Mark let's go for a walk" she said he just let her put the leash on and followed her "I have to admit this walk is nice tho I have no idea what is going on or why I'm here" he said "wow that is one cool dog" a little boy said "this is my fire dog Mark you can pet him" she said "what in the world is a fire dog"? he tried to ask but only barked the little boy started petting Mark it felt really good he wagged his tail "I forgot I had one of those" he said they continued their walk "I have to figure out what I'm doing here" he said when they got back he looked around for anything that might tell him what his purpose was for being there he was in Wu's room everyone else was in the dining room he was trying to look at Wu's books or scrolls dust came off of one it made him sneeze he blew fire everywhere "wow now that was pretty cool" he said he realized he set something on fire "oops" he said "Mark no"! he heard Nya scold he was locked up in his crate while they put out the fire everyone was going to bed (sigh) "it's the end of the day and I haven't found out a single thing oh well thinking about it wouln't help time to get some sleep" he said "I'm sure it will come to me" he said he yawned and went to sleep.

Well that's chapter one hope you like it credit to really cool for inventing fire dogs awesome job really cool


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey awesomemaya here another chapter for you guys

The next morning Mark woke up "hey Mark good morning are you hungry?" Nya asked "yes!" he barked she took him out of his cage and fed him "dog food I don't know about this sure I'm a dog now but still" he said unsure he ate some "mmm pretty good" he said he scarfed it down he realized Nya was sad he didn't like that he decided to lick her to make her feel better "I wonder why Nya is sad" he said he whined "you know Mark ever since jay dumped me it's been really hard" she started crying Mark felt sad then it dawned on him "I must have come here to be Nya's friend since the others have to leave often" he said he licked and rubbed his head against her she looked at the picture of Jay he knocked it off the shelf with his tail and ripped it then he used his flame breath to burn it "this is what you get for making Nya cry you jerk!' he barked "I'm going to get him later" he said later that night when they got back he followed Jay to his room when Jay set his nunchucks down he took them and ran "hey get back here you stupid dog!" he yelled Mark hid them under Cole's bed then he went back to Jay's room and saw his ninja garb on the floor because Jay changed into his pajamas he went over did his business on them "aww no dumb dog" he said "oops sorry couldn't hold it anymore" he barked he took them to the laundry room to be washed while Jay was gone he pulled Jay's blanket sheets and pillow off his bed and burned them then he left and went back to Nya "hey Mark where have you been?" Nya asked " you'll soon find out" he barked "Nya your dumb dog ruined everything he hid my nunchucks tinkled on my garbs and burned my blanket pillow and sheets" he said "did you really Mark?" she asked he barked "good boy" she praised he growled at Jay he left Nya was petting him "ok I had my fun now I should find a way to make Nya happy again but how" he wondered "but I wonder why me of all people was sent her to help Nya I feel so special" he thought he yawned "I'm tired I'll continue in the morning" he thought he went into Nya's room and spun in a circle then laid down on the carpet and went to sleep.

Chapter two is done who your enjoying it so far well goodnight sweet dreams


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey awesomemaya here listen guys I know my lack of punctuation must really have you annoyed I want to let you know I'm really sorry about that and I'll try to improve ;) anyways enjoy

Mark was thinking of ways he could get Jay to love Nya again because she was heart broken He walked to Jay's room. "Jay your making a big mistake Nya loves you and needs you please realize your not making a good choice" he barked. "why are you barking"? he asked. Mark paced around trying to find a way for Jay to understand him. "I know"! he barked. He walked out of Jay's room and into Nya's, and then he knocked some paper off the desk and took it in his mouth. He walked back to Jay's room. "ok Jay here's what's up" he barked. He dipped his paw in some paint. And started writing Nya loves you and she is so upset that you broke up with her just ask her he wrote. "you can paint and understand what's going on"! he said in shock. He barked. Jay walked out of the room to Nya. "you really miss me that much"? he asked. "what are you talking about" she asked. "well your dog painted that you miss me and are upset that I broke up with you" he said. "well yes I miss you and still love you very much" she said. after he saw how beautiful and kind Nya was he remembered that he still loved her and made a big mistake. Mark walked in the room. "you're the best dog ever" she said. she patted his head. "aww shucks it was nothing just doing my duty" he barked. "Nya it took me being a complete idiot to realize that you are the one for me" he said. "oh Jay I love you" she said. he got down on one knee. "Nya will you marry me"? he popped the question. She began crying. "yes of course" she said Mark was so happy. "I hope I get to see the wedding" he said. just then Kai walked in. " Jay you bum how can you not realize that Nya is the one" he said. "it's ok Kai I made up with her and now were getting married" he said. "ok but try anything funny and your dead" he said. so Jay and Nya started planning their wedding.

Aww so sweet anyway I hope I improved for you guys thanks reallycool for helping me know where to place it and thank you my readers for your reviews that also helped goodnight ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey hey awesomemaya here just got a new computer so sorry if it's weird.

Nya was sitting in the dining room six months had passed since Jay proposed she was looking at flowers while Mark was watching her." Mark do you think I should go with the roses or the lilies?" she asked. He looked at both of them." the lilies" he barked. As he placed his paw on the lilies." Red or yellow for the napkins" she said." Red" he barked. He licked the red ones." Oh Mark I don't know what dress to wear" she said. "don't worry I helped my aunt with the same problem" he barked. He took the magazine and started flipping through the pages he laid a paw on one. "here try this one" he barked." Wow Mark that is incredible you're the best" she said." aw thanks I try my best" he barked." Excuse me Nya I'm going on my lunch break I'll be back in thirty minutes" he barked. He left the room. He was eating." I wonder how my mom and sister are I haven't seen them in forever I really really miss them" he thought sadly. With his family." mom will we ever see Mark again?" his sister asked." I don't know honey" she said. They reported him missing." did you guys find him yet?" his aunt asked." no we haven't" his mom said." when and where was the last place you saw him?" his aunt asked." well six months ago he said goodnight and we all went to bed we woke up the next morning and he was gone we couldn't find him anywhere" she said." You don't think he ran away do you?" his aunt asked." No he would have no reason to" his mom said." I hope he's alright" his mom said." Me too" his aunt said. Back with Mark." There probably worried sick about me I wish there was some way I could tell them I'm ok" he thought. He finished his lunch and went back to Nya." Jay needs to see this" she said." Go find Jay" she said to Mark." You got it" he barked. He got up and left the room. He walked into the training room and sure enough he was in there. He walked over to Jay." Nya wants you" he barked." Nya must want me I'll be right back" he said. He was walking back to Nya." I hope I don't forget how to walk on two legs that would be a disaster" he thought. When he got back to the dining room." Ok we have everything figured out" she said." Can we go for a walk Nya I need some fresh air" he barked. He ran and got his leash and brought it Nya." You want to go for a walk?" she asked." Yes please" he barked. She put the leash on him and they left. They were walking thought a park." I wonder how much longer I'm going to be here I absolutely love being Nya's dog but I miss my family too I wonder when I leave if Nya will remember me or if I'll remember any of this I hope so because I don't ever want to forget the time I spent here I'd imagine I'll probably leave after the wedding if so the wedding is still a whole week away mom sister just a little longer" he thought." Hey Mark do you want to play fetch?" she asked." Sure tho I've never played it before" he barked. She threw the ball he ran after it and caught it." Hey I'm pretty good at this" he barked. They played until it was getting dark." I guess we better head home so the others don't worry" she said. They went home." Hello Nya" Wu greeted. "Hi sensei" she said back." I'm one pooped puppy" he barked." Nya I'm going to bed see you later" he barked. He walked into her room and laid down he closed his eyes.

Well here's chapter four I hope you liked it I finally got over my writer's block well goodnight or good morning that depends on where you are;)


End file.
